Soledad
by shadowsakuras
Summary: La vida da muchos giros y el Dios Yatogami debe enfrentarlos por muy duros que sean Este Fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Soledad

**Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka**

 **Este Fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

* * *

 _tema: El Miedo_

 ** _Soledad_**

* * *

El día que más temía Yato había llegado; no era el fin de su vida aunque así lo hubiese querido, habría sido lo mejor para no sentir ese dolor agudo que atravesaba su pecho.

Pero aún no se resignaba de perder del todo, siempre había una última esperanza.

-Sekki-

Grita con desesperación llamando a su fiel shinki.

\- debemos evitar que ella cometa esa locura-

\- Yato por favor déjala ir ya la perdimos no podemos ir tras ella; por favor resígnate a que la perdiste, acepta este como mi último consejo-

\- tú también piensas abandonarme, piensas traicionarme –

\- Si me toca abandonarte por tu bien y por qué recobres tu sano juicio, lo hare -

\- No lo permitiré, así sea que tenga que destrozar aquel maldito, Hiyori volverá a nuestro lado y tu ¡no me abandonaras! –

\- ¡HIYORI!; déjala ir maldito –

La dulce pelinegra voltea al escuchar el grito del ojiazul, pero nuevamente sigue caminando hacia donde se encuentra el, esperándola con el brazo extendido

\- ¡HIYORI!, NO VAYAS CON EL –

Ella nuevamente mira hacia donde se encuentra Yato y le susurra lentamente

\- Lo siento Yato pero lo amo –

Aquellas palabras rompen el corazón del joven Dios, derrumbándolo contra el suelo

\- Pero yo te amo – susurra dirigiendo su mirada hacia el piso.

\- Yato debemos irnos, no debes hacerle esto a Hiyori; tú y yo sabíamos que ella algún día se enamoraría, formaría un hogar y nos olvidaría –

\- Sekki enfócate y busca el lazo que los une, vamos a cortar ese hilo que egoístamente amarraron a Hiyori –

\- Yato no puedes hacerlo, no puedes destruir si vida, si lo haces me ire –

Pero el Dios ciego de la ira lanza su ataque contra aquel hilo que unia la vida de Hiyori con su futuro.

\- Yatooo no lo hagas –

La punzada de dolor en el pecho del Dios hizo que se detuviese en medio del ataque.

\- Si así lo quieres, vuelve –

Traga en seco junta sus dos dedos y dice

\- Sekki te libero -

Mientras el sello de Sekki se rompía se escuchaba a lo lejos un hombre decir

\- ahora son marido y mujer puede besar a la novia –

Esas palabras fueron las últimas que escucho el Dios de la desgracia cuando finalmente se desplomó derrotado por el miedo, la soledad y la tristeza.

Su primer seguidor, aquella que había ganado limpiamente sin hacer actos reprochables, su primera amiga, aquella que le brindo su ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba y su primer amor aquella que amaba en silencio y aquel quien fue su tesoro sagrado el cual se habia había sacrificado por él, su guía y su más cercano amigo lo había abandonado.

Solo sentía miedo… miedo de volver a la soledad por el resto de la eternidad o hasta que su primer y único seguidor se olvide de él, o que el miedo de ver como muere el amor que nunca pudo poseer sin el poder hacer nada.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka**

 **Este Fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

* * *

 _tema: Templos_

 ** _Un nuevo comienzo_**

* * *

Han pasado los años y Yato permanecía en casa de Kofuku, algunas veces ahogando sus penas en alcohol, otras veces encerrado en la habitación, y algunas muy extrañas desaparecía.

Cierto día en medio de sentimientos, emociones y alcohol, encuentra un pequeño tesoro.

Aquel mini templo que creo su amada Hiyori con sus propias manos, aquel primer y único templo el cual una vez amo tanto como a su creadora.

Ahora es solo un recuerdo de ella y de los tiempos donde eran felices.

Por un momento lo vio con tanto cariño, aquel amor que le profeso cuando deseaba con todo su corazón tener su propio templo; ahora le duele verlo, le recuerda la mujer que él no ha podido olvidar y lo abandono para ser feliz con otro.

Aprieta la pequeña casita con desprecio, pero no puede destruirla; como algo tan pequeño y tan puro le da tanta felicidad y tristeza.

Finalmente decide salir a caminar a respirar un poco de aire puro y dejarla a un lado del camino, quizás si contaba con algo de suerte alguien la vería y oraría para él.

\- Ja que deseo tan patético –

Pero al final los dioses viven de los deseos de los humanos.

Camina tambaleándose gracias a los efectos del alcohol y decide tumbarse a un lado del camino.

\- Mami, Mami… mira lo que encontré, que es eso mami –

\- Oh querida este es un templo muy especial de un Dios muy especial, si pones una moneda de 5 yens en su altar el vendrá a ti y cumplirá todos tus deseos –

\- Mami mami, me regalas 5 yens –

\- Claro querida, toma –

La pequeña niña toma la moneda con sus pequeñas manitas, la deposita con cuidado en el altar y junta sus manitos haciendo una plegaria.

\- Listo mami ya podemos seguir –

\- Que pediste hija –

\- Pedí que el Dios tenga muchos templos gigantescos que tenga muchos amigos y seguidores y todos podamos ir a visitarlo y orarle, un Dios que es así de bueno merece muchisimos templos hermosos y gigantes –

La madre le sonríe a su hija y siguen caminando

\- Mami, porque ese señor está llorando –

Yato se da la vuelta al ver que la niña lo observa fijamente

\- él es un muy buen amigo y seguro está llorando de alegría al escuchar tu deseo –

\- Hola Yato, te presento a mi pequeña Sakura –

El Dios esboza una gran sonrisa y se levanta con nuevas energías.

\- Hola Sakura, veo que no has cambiado nada Hiyori -

* * *

Para los que no saben, Sakura fue un shinki de Yato que le enseño sobre la bondad, ella aparece en el manga


End file.
